Meteorological systems embedded onboard aircraft make it possible notably to map the cloud formations in proximity to the craft, for example with the aid of a meteorological radar. Thus, in the radius of action of the onboard meteorological system, it is possible to detect and locate the cloud formations that may be unpleasant for the passengers, or indeed dangerous. Generally, the meteorological system has a screen summarizing the current meteorological situation through an image. The pilot must anticipate any risks in correlation with the aircraft's future trajectory, provided for example by a flight management system.
However, the human interpretation of such images over time is particularly complex. On the one hand, the images presented on the screen of the meteorological system do not allow the pilot to apprehend the evolution of the cloud formations. To solve this problem, a method for dynamically tracking the evolution of deformable media and predicting their evolution making it possible notably to establish a forecast at a given time horizon of the evolutions of the various cloud formations is known for example from patent EP 0962890 published on 8 Dec. 1999. On the other hand, the pilot must be able to adjust if possible the trajectory of the aircraft as a function of the location of the cloud formations.
A known solution to this problem is to generate two distinct maps: a first map comprising representations of cloud formations at a given instant and a second map comprising representations of cloud formations such as they have been predicted at a given time horizon. Certain systems propose the generation on one and the same map of the representations of the cloud formations at a given instant and the representations of the cloud formations predicted at a given time horizon.
Now, the maps thus generated do not integrate the trajectory of the aircraft. The future geographical location of the predicted cloud formations displayed does not therefore take account of the trajectory of the aircraft: the pilot who reads the map thus generated must therefore mentally integrate the movements of the aircraft so as to be able to usefully utilize the map generated. This task may turn out to be particularly tricky when the trajectory of the aircraft is complex. Furthermore, because of the concentration asked of the pilot in performing this task, interpretation errors that are detrimental to the safety of the aircraft may therefore occur.